1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin receiving and dispensing machine that can segregate and store a number of types of different coins and more particularly to a device that can store the respective segregated coins in a compact arrangement of coin hoppers that are capable of selectively dispensing the coins as needed.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to segregate and store coins such as monetary coins, tokens, medallions, metals, etc., and particularly coins of a cycloid type is known such as disclosed in the Japanese laid-open Patent Applications No. 6-274,740 and No. 9-319,912. The first coin receiving and dispensing device provides, for example, a plurality of coin hoppers that can store coins in bulk with the hoppers being arranged in two sets of horizontal rows. While the height of such a device is lowered, the width must be increased to accommodate a large number of coin hoppers. The second prior art device also discloses a plurality of coin hoppers where the hoppers are positioned vertically in a parallel arrangement. While this permits the width of the device to be relatively narrower, its height is larger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,118 discloses a coin receiving and dispensing machine that can move coins about the perimeter of the housing to both sort and authenticate the coins and deposits the coins in temporary storage sections.
There is still a need in the prior art to provide an improved compact and efficient coin segregating and dispensing devices